The Meaning Of Fate
by Code Lucifer
Summary: Join the Elgang as they discover the meaning of fate, and friendship through.a simple question. What if Fate?


"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."

~Lemony Snicket

"What is fate?" The college proffesor questioned his class as he wrote the question on his chalk board.

A few hands went up.

"Ah~ How about you Eve?" The proffesor called on the petite white haired girl.

"The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power." Eve answered, the whole class staring at the prodigy.

"Eh... not quite. I meant more… personal?" The proffesor sighed, sitting down. The whole room stared at him.

"Uh, how 'bout we have a project. I'll pair you guys up, and you and your partner will do stuff, and figure out what it means, to you." The class groaned.

Proffessor Aerhi was very philosophical. He didn't believe that one should learn through written text, he believed one should learn through deep thought. Thus the nickname for this class was, 'sleeping lessons'.

"Ace and Tawny-"

"It's pronounced T-AH-NH-EH!" A girl in the back shouted, clearly upset by the mispronunciation of her first name.

"Sure, whatever. Raven and Rena. Eve and Chung," At the sound of his name being called, Chung's eyes flew open.

"Here." Chung muttered, putting his head on his arms.

"And Elsword and Aisha. The class is only eight people, so BE QUIET!" The proffesor then proceded to take a short nap,

Rena ran over to Raven, flinging her arms around the poor soul. "Yay~ I believe my fate is to go shopping with you for prom Raven!"

Raven's eye twitched. "Of course."

Elsword laughed at the obvious distaste Raven had for the mall.

"Chung, wake up. Chung… WAKE UP!" Eve shouted.

Chung's eyelids flew open. His hands went straight to his ears. "God Eve! That HURT! Your so suductive!"

Eve blushed, while all the others face palmed.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "You mean sadistic, right?"

Chung stared at Aisha. "Yeah sure, I guess."

Eve grabbed Chung's arm, and dragged him across the room, where a the philosophy books were kept.

"So... we're partner." Elsword finally broke the ice.

"Uh, yes?" Elsword slumped in his chair.

"So… what do you want to learn about…"

"Sex Ed I bet." Muttered Ace, all the way across the room.

Aisha's eyes narrowed. "What. Did you say?"

Ace gulped. "Uh, er, how you want to learn about fate!"

Aisha narrowed her eyes more. "Good answer."

Eve sighed, picking up a book, which seemed to be covered in dust.

"Chung, of you could stay awake, I'd greatly appreciate it." Eve turned back to see Chung affectionately chewing the corner of a book.

"Eh. Um, Chung? Er, you don't chew books. Uh. Chung, please stop. The class is staring at you."

Chung looked up at the class.

"Elsword, do you believe in fate, or personal choice?" Aisha asked, sipping her grape juicebox.

"If you think about, is it your personal choice to drink that disgusting artificial flavored water, or was it fate?" Elsword retorted.

"Well, if you think your making your own decision, but it might actually be fate. You were fated to make that decision. So, the life you lived, was it through personal choices, or fate?"

"Well, if personal choices might be fate, and vice versa, then isn't this a paradox?" Aisha rolled her eyes again.

"Rena, this isn't funny." Grumbled Raven.

He was wearing a full tutu and tiara. The worst part was, it was a bright pink.

"Raven! This is the mall! Do you think I would put you through this torture just for my pleasure? Noooo! This is for class!" Rena laughed.

Raven mumbled something about posting him on YouTube.

"Chung, if you learn anything today, please learn that you can't eat books. Do books give you knowledge if you eat them?" Eve asked a non-rhetorical question.

"Yes." Chung answered simply.

"EH?!" Eve looked shocked.

"Fate is a being that controls your life, and makes you end up when you end up. Word for word. Literally. It says that in the book."

Eve's eyebrow twitched. "Why can't you learn in class? And WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU EATING THE GOD DAMN DESK! FOR CHRIST SAKE CHUNG ACT NORMAL!"

Aisha turned towards Elsword. "Elsword. You've done nothing today, except annoy me. Please do something!"

Elsword smiled. "Sure can do."

He grabbed Aisha by the waist, causing her to claw his arm, and carried her bridal style to end of the room, where everyone was gathering.

"Elsword. We all know you are deeply in love with Aisha, and heck, you'll probably going to have- Nevermind. Anyways, the school rules say, no public signs of affection." Proffesor  
chided.  
Ace giggled, in a fake girly-ness, at the two, and Tawny flexed her arms, showing her nonexistent muscles.

"What was that!" Rena asked, posting to Ace and Tawny.

"Oh, just a bet to see who could act like each other the best." Eve answered, holding Chung by the ear.

"Raven, what are you wearing?!" Elsword laughed．

"You makin' fun of my ballerina costume PUNK?! Do you know ANYTHING about what ballerinas go through EACH FREAKIN' DAY!? PAIN! PAIN YOU'LL NEVER FEEL! I'M WEARING HIS OUTFIT TO SALUTE THEM!" Raven fumed.

Rena whistled, impressed by his explanation.

"Children, care to answer my first question? Ace, you go first." The proffesor and the other five waited for Ace to say something deep, like he always did.

Ace took a deep breath. "Fate is..."

The whole room waited, not daring to breathe.

"A fucking unexplained paradox that can go both ways." Ace sat down.

The whole class, save the shell-shocked proffesor, have a standing ovation to him.

Tears fell from Chung's eyes, and Elsword was literally crying on Aisha's shoulder.

"Um... okay? How about the rest of you."

Elsword stood up. "Fate is, really nothing. It is an excuse we use to make up for our previous mistakes. You can not have fate, but you can choose your own."

Everyone stared at Elsword, completely confused.

"Kind of like a choose your own ending story!"

"Okay class. You all get an A for effort. Sadly, that's the only A your getting for this project."

Rena, Chung, Elsword, Eve, Raven, Ace, and Tawny high fived.

Let's face it. You may be guided by fate, but you chose your life.  
**_**

**How did you guys like it?! I made this one more… less shipp-ier. Class and age doesn't matter.**

**Ace: Why am I am that kid? ...0-0...**

**Me: Ace, your special!**

**Elsword: *Shiver* Whag is wrong with you?**

**Aisha: I like how the whole story had a meaning.**

**Raven: A pink tutu? O.o**

**Rena: I think it suits you~**

**Chung: Why am I eating books? (O_O)**

**Eve: Chung and I have nearly no lines... =.=**

**Me: Well... I'm going to work on chapte 6 for Armageddon. This was just a plot bomb that exploded in my head…**

**ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー**

**If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^**

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


End file.
